This invention relates to a portable saw guide apparatus for supporting and operating a circular hand saw to cut structural materials or workpieces as such.
The prior art describes constructions of saw guides which support circular hand saws for cutting structural materials, all of which do not suggest or anticipate a saw guide apparatus which can be conveniently adjusted to cut different thicknesses of structural materials or to cut angles or other configurations including cutting grooves in the structural materials without sacrificing safety to the user.
One known prior art are SAW TABLES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,657, which comprises a base, a pair of guides, and a support plate to support the saw. The base is not adjustable relative to the guides.
Another known prior art is a MITER TABLE FOR PORTABLE CIRCULAR SAW, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,901, which comprises an arm movable in a vertical plane and pivotal on a horizontally disposed base and comprises a fence for holding the materials to be cut, and also comprises a carriage mounted upon the arm for supporting the saw.
Another known prior art is a PORTABLE SAWING DEVICE UTILIZING A CIRCULAR POWER SAW, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,875, which comprises a frame clampable to a workpiece support bench and comprising a supporting arm cantilevered upon a column carried by a cross member which is attached to the support bench, an adapter plate mounted upon the supporting arm and supporting the circular power saw.
Another known prior art is a PORTABLE SAW TABLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,506, which comprises a carriage extending above the table for supporting the saw.
Another known prior art is a SAW GUIDE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,288, which comprises a base, a pair of parallel guide rails fixedly attached to and spaced above the base, and a means for independently adjusting the height of each guide rail above the base.
Another known prior art is a SAW GUIDE APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,339, which comprises a planar support base and a pair of track members mounted upon the support base.
None of the prior art describes or suggests the portable saw guide apparatus of the present invention, which allows the user to quickly and conveniently adjust the height of the workpiece relative to the saw which cannot be vertically adjusted to cut and shape many different thicknesses of workpieces.